From My Eyes
by Trmpetplaya1
Summary: "What did I do in my previous life that has...made me rational and sane when someting inside tells me most people would be in hysterics right now?" [Excerpt from Chap. 3: TROWA'S POV]
1. “From my eyes…” Duo’s POV

This is an idea I came up with while walking down the hallways in school today! (See, school IS good for something!! ^^) Anyway, the first chapter's kinda short, but they'll get longer, later. I promise.

Kazuri: Sure, they will…

TP1: Don't make me whack you, muse! *twirls IBM [Indestructible Blue Mallet]*

Kazuri: That's all you ever do: threaten and whack, threaten and whack…it gets really old after a while, you know…

TP1: *thinks for a sec* You know, you're right. *puts her IBM back into trenchcoat space (yes, I do have a trenchcoat w/ TCS ^^)*

Kazuri: Of course I am.

TP1: *trips him, instead*

Kazuri: *from floor* Not funny…

TP1: Yes, it was! ^_~

DISCLAIMER: A poetic disclaimer *ahem*-

            I do not own Gundam Wing,

            I don't even pretend that I do,

            I actually own next to nothing,

            So please, I beg: don't sue.

(What? I'm bored!! ^_^())

~-~-~-~-~-~-~**Duo's POV**~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I don't know how long I've been lying here. I'm not sure what happened, or why I can't feel my right appendages.

I don't even know who I am.

The dark night sky is distorted, the stars askew, my vision obscured by a blinding headache. My head…oh God, I'm bleeding so much…so much…it covers my skin, wet and sticky. Warm.

I tried sitting up, earlier, but my back exploded with the pain of a thousand knives.

God, it hurts.

I've managed to turn my head slightly and get my bearings. From what I can see, there's a fire, a lot of fire, and metal, twisted and distorted into unrecognizable shapes. I turn my head back to face the sky. The stars, they're so beautiful. Space…I…I wonder what it's like. Sudden visions burst in my head. A shuttle. A colony. Stars, so many stars…I close my eyes, grimacing as my head pounds with confusion. Where are all these images coming from?

A human, made of metal…no, a mobile suit. Where did that word come from? God it hurts, everything hurts. I shake violently as my body spasms.

Why…why am I here…why do I hurt…shimatta…why can't I…remember…? I feel, I feel weak. Like that time when Heero punched me.

Heero…who's that? Is that my name? No. Blue eyes…Prussian eyes…that is all I can see. I open my own and the blue eyes fade into a starlit sky. Cold and mysterious…Heero…who's that?

I shudder as the spasms return. On and off. On and off. Relentless, they continue.

God…where is everyone? Where…_who_ am I?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sooooo…you like? If you do, (or even if ya don't, either way) please leave a review! I don't like posting unless I know that at least ONE person is actually reading it. (Stupid preference. So sue me. Meh.) Anyway, thanks to y'all who did read it! ^^ Ja mata!!

~Trmpetplaya1 (trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com) 


	2. “…I can see…” Quatre’s POV

**From My Eyes… **** ****Trmpetplaya1: Guess what guess what guess what?!? **

**Kazuri: Does it involve me?**

**TP1: Um, no…**

**Kazuri: Does it involve money?**

**TP1: Yup!**

**Kazuri: For me?**

**TP1: Nope!**

**Kazuri: Then I don't want to know.**

**TP1: I GOT A JOB!!! ^_^**

**Kazuri: I thought I-**

**TP1: AT THE LIBRARY!!**

**Kazuri: -said I didn't-**

**TP1: FOR NINE BUCKS AN HOUR!!!**

**Kazuri: -want to know…**

**TP1: Happy TP1-dono! ^-^**

**Kazuri: *sigh* Does anyone even listen to me anymore?**

**TP1: I'm sorry, did you say something?**

**Kazuri: *facevaults***

~-~-~-~-~**Quatre's POV~-~-~-~-~ Bum bum…Bum bum… **

Is that…my heart…?

Bum bum…Bum bum… 

It's so…loud…

Bum bum…Bum bum… 

I can feel it…I can feel it in my head. The blood…pounding…

Why…why is it so hard to think? I'm surrounded by debris, by fire, but all I can hear, all I can feel is my heart beat.

Bum bum… 

I can't move; there's something on top of me. It's a…a…Kami-sama, I don't even know. God, why can't I remember?!

Frustrated, I start to cough. My lungs…they're on fire…

Something wet touches my lips. I lift my free hand, the one that's not under the…the thing.

Blood. I'm coughing up blood.

Bum bum…Bum bum… 

Where is everyone? I try to scream out for help, but nothing more than a hoarse sound escapes my throat.

I've got to get out of here.

Bum bum… 

I scan the perimeter. Debris, fire, more debris, and…Oh God. There's a fire four meters in front of my feet.

And it's growing.

Bum bum…Bum bum…Bum bum… 

My heart…it's beating faster.

Bum bum… 

I've got to get out. I've got to get out of here. Because if I don't…

Bum bum… 

…I will die.

Panic overtakes me and I struggle to lift the thing off. It's so heavy…

And I'm so weak.

It won't even budge. Shimatta…Someone, anyone, help! My feeble yells are useless, however; there's no one who could hear me.

No one to save me.

But, I shall try again.

If someone's out there, please help! I'm…I'm…my name…is…

Bum bum… 

God, I don't even know…

Bum bum…Bum…bum… 

I am…I…am…

Bum…bum… 

Watashi…

Bum……bum…… 

Watashi…wa…

Bum…… 

_……bum……_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Trmpetplaya1: In case you didn't know, Quatre fainted at the end.**

**Kazuri: Oh! So _that's why the heartbeats kept getting farther and farther apart!_**

**TP1: Yup! That's it! Oh, and he has amnesia also, he was just too worried about the fire to notice. ^^**

**Kazuri: Ooooo…is he gonna die?!**

**TP1: Well, we'll just have to wait and find out, won't we…^_^**

**Kazuri: *snort* Yeah, if you ever get around to actually WRITING the next chapter…**

**TP1: You know what?**

**Kazuri: What?**

**TP1: You make me extremely belligerent.**

**Kazuri: That's my job! ^-^**

**TP1: Meh.**


	3. “…the stars…” Trowa’s POV

**Trmpetplaya1: *jumping up and down, pointing* Lookit!!**

**Kazuri****: Wha?**

**Trmpetplaya1: I actually UPDATED!! ^_^**

**Kazuri****: Ooo, whoop-dee-do…**

**Trmpetplaya1: *decides to ignore the sarcasm* Well, I'll cease my useless chatter and let the reader read!**

**Kazuri****: Aren't you the kind and generous one today?**

**Trmpetplaya1: Somebody needs a hug! ^-^**

**Kazuri****: *starts backing away* No, no, I don't need a hu-*gets crushed in a huge bear hug***

**Trmpetplaya1: ^_~ Enjoy!**

~-~-~-~-**Trowa's**** POV-~-~-~-~**

Space.

Something about it grips me; fascinates me. That is why I gaze up at it now, wondering about its origin, its present.

Its future.

Yes, even now, when I know that I'm dying.

Though I'm aware of the fact that my heartbeats are getting fainter, my breath weaker, my biological clock counting the mere minutes till its end, I still cannot get enough of the stars, of the galaxy.

Even though I have no clue of who I am or why I'm here.

A sharp smell burns my nasal cavities, a distinct, burning smell. I can only infer that whatever caused me to end up like this is now burning. Yes, there, in the distance: smoke. I would sit up to see the source of the towering black cloud if I could, but I cannot even lift my throbbing head.

I cannot move at all.

Paralysis? Perhaps, but more likely the after effects of a large explosion, my body having been thrown and possibly burned; my lungs filled with the dangerous gases from the fire's smoke. I will regain movement soon, I know that for a fact.

At least, I will if I live long enough.

Sparks fly in the air, mixing with the already scattered stars. Orion, Taurus, Canis Minor, all come alive in an explosion of tiny lights.

Which get progressively bigger.

Hmm. I suppose I shall die by fire. Or perhaps the smoke will get to me first and I will suffocate to death. Even this knowledge does not move me much; it's almost as if I am used to it. Still, the absence of utter desperation only leaves me pondering: what did I do in my previous life that has caused me to be this way? Has trained me to be unafraid of immediate danger? Has given me the ability to still function and evaluate my possibilities for survival, escape, and, yes, even ways of death?

Has made me rational and sane when something inside tells me most people would be in hysterics right now?

But these wonderings are not my primary concern.

No, my survival is most imperative at this stage. According to the clock inside of me, the fire was approximately fifty feet in front of me when I first noticed it and is now almost forty feet away, covering ground at a rate of six inches per minute, and having the probability of an increase in rate as it approaches. Another part of my brain that I have yet to identify states that I will regain full use of my limbs one hour from now.

Which would leave me twenty minutes to escape, as long as the rate of movement doesn't increase.

Oh, yes, and then there's that other unidentified part of me:

The part that's saying how much I love a challenge.


End file.
